1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchangers and in particular to means for mounting a fan shroud in association with a heat exchanger fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the heat exchanger apparatuses, such as vehicle radiators, it has been conventional to provide a fabricated sheet metal shroud in association with the radiator fan. The sheet metal shroud conventionally has utilized approximately 100 different parts and has resultingly been expensive and complicated.
Further, in rigorous environment installations of such shrouds, such as on tractors and the like, the means for securing the various piece parts of the prior art shrouds must be relatively strong and, thus, expensive and weighty, thereby presenting a further disadvantage in the use thereof.